Someone Like You
by Something-Cool-and-Mysterious
Summary: It's Christmas on the Sunny. 8D OC x Sanji. ONE SHOT.


**Author Note -**** Eh. I meant to get this in on Christmas, but I got distracted by my new PS3. owo; Anyway. This is just a fluffy lovey one shot xD. Things you should know before you start reading. My one piece OC is in this. She lurvles Sanji tons. xD Her name is Kieda-Mae Swarson [Ky-dah May Sw-or-sen]. She also has a Devil's Fruit I made called the Kanjoo Kanjoo Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the feelings of others. Hmm.. Well, I hope you enjoy it. xD  
~Made by BB#1~**

* * *

I wearily yawed, sitting up. It suddenly felt really cold. Rubbing my eyes, I didn't think much about it. Looking over, I noticed that Robin and Nami were still sound asleep. Carefully and quietly, so I wouldn't disturb them, I walked over to my dresser full of clothes and chose some warm ones: my white and blue striped sweater I made myself, a black, velvet-like skirt that goes a bit past my knees, which I bought at the last village we stopped at, and my light blue scarf, I also made, but it seemed to have a small rip in it. I stared at the rip with a frown, trying to decide if I should wear it or not. With a sigh, I flung it around my shoulders and quietly left the room.

As soon as I closed the door to the girl's room, I was pelted by three cold, frozen, balls of snow. I brushed the cold snow off my face and quickly started to make a big snowball to throw at my attackers.

"Attack!" I heard Usopp yell. I turned to the direction of his voice, holding the snowball I just made. I saw Chopper's antlers and Luffy's hat from the other side of the deck, hidden behind a fort of snow. I chucked the snowball at them, hoping to hit them all.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy yelled. Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds, maybe even thousands, of snowballs came flying into the air, breaking my snowball mid-air, and buried me where I stood.

"Hahaha! We got ya, Kieda-Mae!" I heard Chopper cheer. I managed to shove the pile of snow off of me.

"Why is there snow anyway?" I asked, shaking my head to get some of the snow off my hair.

"Kieda, don't you know, it's Christmas! It's snowing on Christmas!" Usopp said excitedly.

"What?! Really?! Already?!" I asked frantically. Luffy jumped out from behind the snow fort they made and walked up to me.

"You're not very smart, are ya?" Luffy asked with a laugh. I felt my face getting red.

"Sh-shut up!" I said.

"I wonder if Sanji's awake.. I'm hhuunnggrrrryyy!" Luffy whined. At the mention of Sanji's name, I zoned out. Christmas... with Sanji... I wonder if he got me a present.. Probably not; he doesn't even appear to love me anyway. Wait! A present! I haven't gotten one for him! I snapped back to reality.

"A-are we anywhere near an island?" I asked. Usopp pulled down the scopes on his hat and looked around the ship's perimeter.

"I can't see any. There's too much snow to tell." he responded. I sighed, then got an idea of what I could do.

"Okay! Thanks!" I said, rushing back to the girl's room, just as Nami and Robin were leaving it.

Dark blue... check! Silver... check! Knitting needles, check and ready to go! I hadn't knit anything in a while, and seeing as I was still learning to design clothes, I carefully started to knit. Alternating between dark blue and silver every few lines, it finally started to look like a scarf. Once I finished, I looked it over. I smiled, proud of my work. I'm sure Nami or Robin didn't make anything for him! Though... even if they just say one word to him, he'll go heart-eyed over them.. I can only hope that the scarf can result in a similar reaction. I'm not sure why, but I seem to be the only girl Sanji doesn't appear to love... Which sucks, 'cause I'm the one that actually does love him.. I held onto the scarf tightly. Okay! Time to find a box!

Shortly, I joined the rest of the crew in the kitchen. As usual, I took my seat between Chopper and Usopp, which was across from Sanji. Brook took a seat next to Zoro, who was sitting across from Robin. Luffy took the far end seat of the table and Nami sat on the opposite side. Franky sat between Sanji and Luffy. Everyone helped themselves to the assortment of breakfast foods; eggs, pancakes, and oranges, to name a few. Everyone seemed to be talking about one thing or another. I looked up from my stack of pancakes to see Sanji pouring orange juice for Nami with hearts in his eyes, as usual.

"Iiiitttt's Christmas!" Luffy cheered between bites of food.

"Why, yes it is, Captain-kun." Robin chuckled.

"Suuupeerr!" Franky said. I flinched when he spoke. Franky has always scared me. How can he wear that outfit in this weather? Seriously!

"Yohohoho~ What does everyone want for this holiday?" Brook asked.

"Gold! Money! Millions and millions of Beri!" Nami cheered.

"Two new swords would be nice. The ones I have now are getting too light for me." Zoro said, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at me. "Kieda, I know what you want."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"You want your 'beloved Sanji-Ouji-sama'." he laughed. I felt my face get red quickly. Last week, I happened to have accepted Zoro's challenge to a drinking contest. Which I lost, but happened to get pretty much drunk in the process. I said some things that I would've originally kept to myself. Such as that.

"K-Kanjoo Kanjoo no Kyoofu!" I said quickly. Zoro suddenly fell back in his chair with a scream. He got up slowly, shaking.

"Th-that was scary! I could've died!" Zoro whined. Everyone laughed. "Wh-what?" he asked, backing away from us. I figured that I'd gotten enough revenge on him for the moment and decided to break my concentration, getting back to eating. Zoro snapped back to his usual personality and picked up the chair. He set it back straight and took a seat, annoyed.

"I could've died!" Sanji mocked with a laugh.

"Shut up, Curly Cook." Zoro demanded, clearly embarrassed. I really am glad that I have this Devil's Fruit. It's tons of fun to change people's personalities. I stuck my tongue out at Zoro, amused by his reaction. "Oh, why don't you go get a mistletoe and kiss your 'Ouji-sama'?" Zoro said, crossing his arms and leaning back again. My face stayed red and I didn't say anything. How would he even be my boyfriend if he doesn't love me?

"Here!" Luffy said. He pulled out something, from who knows where, and flung it on the table. Everyone stared at it.

"Why the hell do you have a mistletoe?!" Nami yelled. Luffy smiled and laughed. Sanji grabbed it first, as I thought he might have, and held it over his head.

"Nami-chwaan~! Robin-swaan~!" he beckoned, puckering his lips. With my name not mentioned, I dropped my head down.

"I should have never allowed myself to fall for someone like you." I mumbled, trying not to cry. I pushed my plate in front of me, signaling I was through eating, and left the kitchen before anyone could see my tears.

I leaned over the railing of the ship, gripping my present to Sanji tightly. My hands started shaking. It's proof he doesn't like me. What am I lacking that Nami and Robin have? The first thing that came to mind was the size of my chest, which was more like a plank of wood compared to their's. The second was my height. I'm very short, even though I'm seventeen. I'm only one-hundred-fifty-five centimeters tall, while Sanji must be at least one-hundred-eighty centimeters. Big difference. I turned over the present in my hands. I never gave up before, and my tears won't make him suddenly love me. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked up. The sky was dark, despite the time of day. It was extremely windy and the snow seemed endless. The waves started to get higher and stronger. I heard steps crunch in the snow covered deck behind me and I turned around. Sanji was walking towards me, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh! H-hi Sanji." I said, hiding the present behind my back.

"It's freezin' out here." Sanji commented, standing next to me.

"That's probably 'cause it's snowing." I answered with a small laugh. The waves seemed to get more rough and some water splashed on board. "But it's still a pretty sight." I said. Sanji nodded and smiled at me. The wind picked up even more, and the Sunny started tilting back and forth. Suddenly, a gigantic wave hit our ship. By gigantic, I mean big enough, and strong enough, to wash me and Sanji off the Sunny. Which it did.

Having eaten a Devil's Fruit, I couldn't do anything in the water, being like an anchor. Even if I didn't have a Devil's Fruit, the water was freezing cold, making it nearly impossible for anyone to swim. Running out of breath, I swear I would've drowned if Sanji hadn't found me and brought me up to the surface of the water.

"Are you alright, Kieda?" Sanji yelled over the crash of the waves. I nodded, extremely lucky that the present to him was still held tightly against my chest. "I think I see a shore over there. Hang on." he said, shifting me onto his back. I held on by wrapping my arms around him, making sure I still had a good grip on the present.

After a little while, we reached the shore. I took off my scarf that, while in the water, turned into a heavy, frozen water trap. Sanji and I were sitting close to each other on the deserted, snowy bank.

"Thanks.." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. Without him, I would've died. So, add another to the many times he's saved my life. "Merry Christmas." I said to him, pushing the present to him. Sanji looked at me, then took the box. He took the lid off and carefully took out the silver and dark blue scarf with a smile.

"Thanks, Kieda." he said, wrapping the somewhat damp scarf around his neck. I smiled too, happy that he liked it. I looked out to the sea, faintly seeing the Sunny. I wondered if they noticed we were gone yet. I felt something tap against my shoulder. Sanji was holding out a small box to me, also looking out towards the sea. I took the box, opened the top, and saw a beautiful, shiny, light blue necklace. I took it from the box and let it dangle in front of me. It was perfect. And he got something for me.. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I said excitedly. As I went to pull away from the hug, I felt his arms wrap around me too. He felt warm, even though he was actually probably freezing from swimming in the frozen water, which made me hug him even tighter so neither of us would be as cold.

"I'm glad you like it." Sanji said, "Do you need help putting it on?" I nodded, which made him break off our warm hug, and he turned me around. I handed him the necklace and moved my hair to the side. After he put it on me carefully, I looked at it, loving the way it seemed to shine. I turned to face him again.

"Oh, Kiedaa~!" he said, pointing up. I looked to where he was pointing, seeing the mistletoe Luffy had earlier, in Sanji's hand. I quickly looked back at him; my face was red again. He put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You know what a mistletoe means, right?" he asked me with a smile. I hesitantly nodded, not believing that this was actually happening. "You're okay with this, right?" he asked, our lips nearly touching. Tired of him tempting me, I closed the space between our lips. The kiss started as a warm fire, quickly warming me. He moved his other arm around my waist too, and I hugged him as tightly as I did before. The, at first, sweet and gentle, warming kiss turned deeper and deeper, turning into a raging wildfire, completely warming me, until I had to pull away, out of breath. He laughed a bit. "You're blushing." he pointed out, smiling at me. I buried my face in his chest, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of him. "Kieda, you're really cute." he said, moving his hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"N-no I'm not." I said quickly. He brushed the hair out of my face and moved in close again, kissing me short and lightly. With another small hug, he broke off our connection and stood up, still smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Kieda-chan" he said, walking over towards the now nearby Sunny. I stood up with a smile too.

"I'm not sure if you love me or not." I said quietly, clasping my hand over the necklace he gave me. "All I'm sure of is that I truly don't regret falling for someone like you."


End file.
